


Not So Sweet

by Sooshu_is_the_future



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooshu_is_the_future/pseuds/Sooshu_is_the_future
Summary: Hello readers! I hope you will enjoy reading this fanfic as much as i did. It was originally in mandarin but because it's so good, I wanted to translate this for everyone to enjoy! Do me a favor and leave some comments! If not, Kudos are fine too <3 This is for Sooshu nation :) Enjoy~~edit: I reread this and replaced some words HAHA my grammar is actually horrible and my tenses might be all over the place but still, I hope it's not that difficult to read my translation! anyways I will upload a new translation of a story I love it's been in my draft since..... last year but hopefully saying it out loud will motivate me to finish it ^^
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Sooshu - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 329





	Not So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [不太甜](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544438) by 朴清夏. 



> Hello readers! I hope you will enjoy reading this fanfic as much as i did. It was originally in mandarin but because it's so good, I wanted to translate this for everyone to enjoy! Do me a favor and leave some comments! If not, Kudos are fine too <3 This is for Sooshu nation :) Enjoy~~ 
> 
> edit: I reread this and replaced some words HAHA my grammar is actually horrible and my tenses might be all over the place but still, I hope it's not that difficult to read my translation! anyways I will upload a new translation of a story I love it's been in my draft since..... last year but hopefully saying it out loud will motivate me to finish it ^^

Do I like her?

Soojin can no longer tell. Does she like Shuhua? 

She doesn’t. 

She probably doesn’t. 

If she did, her heart should have, at the very least, flutter a little. 

Now, she feels nothing. 

Life with Shuhua was like a puddle of stagnant water, oddly calm and peaceful. The both of them do not flirt with each other, does not celebrate a lot of anniversaries, do not get jealous or doubt each other, they do not even fight with one another.

It’s to the point that Soojin doesn’t even remember Shuhua’s birthday, not to mention her phone number or the things that she likes.

If someone asked her how much does she know about Shuhua, her answer might just be a zero, even Shuhua’s old friends might know more about Shuhua than she does. She did try remembering, however, those strings of unruly numbers just refused to stay in her mind, even for a minute. 

Since the beginning, it was Shuhua who reminded Soojin every of their anniversaries in the morning of the day itself. 

“It’s my birthday today unnie”

“It’s our 100th day together”

“How time flies, it’s already our 2nd anniversary”

“Valentine’s day is here”

It seems that Soojin has never given Shuhua any decent gifts. Even if there was that one or two gifts, she got it on the day itself for the purpose of just wanting to get it over and done with. Shuhua never paid attention to such things and as a result, Soojin didn’t care much either. 

How is this considered liking someone? If she did, perhaps she would be more enthusiastic about wanting to know her better. 

Soojin felt that the only thing that she did was probably going along with her few requests. 

“Jinjin, I wanna eat this” “Let’s go shopping tomorrow” “Can you talk to me for a bit” “Do it with me”

The requests from Shuhua, including their intimacy, does not excite her. she’s not sick of it nor does it spark any feeling of satisfaction from being wanted.

It’s the same when she was pushed onto the bed by Shuhua. Since she’s willing to do it, Soojin just let her. Because she feels shy from revealing her bare body, Soojin does not like to on the lights when they are making love, always covering her head using the blanket, and only letting out moans she could not suppress at times.

If she does not like her, she should have pushed her away. 

However, Soojin had no such thoughts. If Shuhua does not want to break up, it seems like she would never bring it up either. Living everyday like this, there wasn't anything that she had to put up with anyways. 

When the warm fluid flows, dampening her palms, Shuhua will always break into a silly smile. She thinks she’s amazing for making Soojin reach her climax.

The phone started ringing. It’s from Shuhua. 

“I’ll be back late tonight. You should go sleep first if you’re tired. I brought my keys”

“Okay, stay safe.”

After hanging up the phone, Soojin noticed that it’s already 10pm. But Shuhua said she will come back even later. 

Seems like she will be stepping on the tattered moonlight home, again. 

It’s been like this for several times. Without realizing, Shuhua no longer reports to her about the happenings of her day on time or the time she will be home. She’s back home really late these days, falling asleep while reeking of alcohol. Who was with her, where was she and what did she do, Soojin does not have a single clue.

An unexplainable concern crept up to Soojin. Why did she not realize that something wasn’t right. She should have known since beginning. What happened? Does Shuhua not like her anymore? 

Did she fall in love with someone else? 

It’s probably because Soojin was cold to her and ended up hurting her feelings. 

Soojin suddenly remembered an incident from last week. Shuhua rushed in the house hands filled with bags, telling her about buying lots of delicious food and wanting to make them together. 

“Unnie, I’ll learn some dishes and cook for you in the future!”

“I’m meeting someone later” Soojin answered while looking down at her phone, replying just for the sake of it. 

Like a storm that came by and extinguished a fire, Shuhua’s enthusiasm was blown out by Soojin’s words.  
Shuhua was stunned for a moment before bitterly pulling open the door of the refrigerator, putting in the contents of the bag one by one. 

“Oh…Have fun.”

As if she was wronged, she went into her room and locked the door, standing on the balcony alone while spacing out for a really long time. 

During that time, Shuhua would still call her “Jinjin” and if not, there will at least me an “Unnie”. Now, there’s nothing. Just like the phone call earlier. 

Soojin felt a stabbing pain in her heart. Shuhua probably felt the same that time.

She remembered another night. 

Shuhua was bothered by something. Tossing and turning on the bed, sitting up then lying down again and finally settling down beside Soojin blowing hot air into her ears and asked Soojin to marry her.

“Soojin ah, marry me.”

Such words do not surprise Soojin because Shuhua already said those words mindlessly since the first day they started dating.

“Ok”

“Really? When do you want it to be?” Shuhua was so excited she was about jump up from the bed

“It’s not going to be today or tomorrow anyways”

“Is the day after tomorrow fine?” Shuhua said, still full of passion

“Let’s talk about it in the future, I’m tired.” Soojin said plainly

“Oh… okay… sleep if you’re tired, just… sleep.”

Shuhua quietly went back to her spot, turned to the side and curled herself up, blanket covering all the way to her head.

“Will you break up with me?” she said voice all stuffy, as though she was holding back tears. 

“I won’t.” Soojin reach over and started patting the shaking bump within the blanket, “Don’t overthink it”

She must have been so sad. Soojin knew that the kid is a cry baby even though she has a huge smile on her face all the time. She probably cried numerous times without her knowing. 

If she was accidentally found crying, she will take a few pieces of napkins and wipe her face messily, laughing everything off.

Is this liking someone? 

Is it? Or is this guilt? 

Soojin doesn’t want her to know that she needs her. 

Why is she not back yet

Soojin felt like she’s about to cry too. 

These days, Shuhua have been really close to another unnie, mentioning her without herself knowing. Perhaps the lady treats her very well, never rejects her good wills or react coldly towards her.

The lady probably doesn’t know she has a girlfriend. 

Soojin didn’t let Shuhua revealed it. 

Not sure where this mentality came from but Soojin did not want to admit that she is dating Shuhua, not even their mutual friends know about it. 

Their friends will always ask Soojin: “Are you dating? Do you have a partner?”

In times like these, Shuhua will yell out in excitement before Soojin could deny “It’s me! It’s me!!”

Since her friends do not believe that Soojin would date someone younger, Soojin would just smile while shaking her head “There’s no such thing”

Happened once, happened twice… it’s been like this for many times 

The disappointment in Shuhua’s eyes is accumulating, bit by bit. In the end, she lost her spark. 

Soojin seen it. That day, when a friend secretly asked Shuhua “Do you know who Soojin is dating?”

With a lost expression, Shuhua said: “I don’t know who”

That’s right, Shuhua couldn’t feel that they are dating or figure out what this ambiguous relationship was. Are they lovers? Friends? Or maybe they couldn’t even be considered as friends. 

I deserved it! Soojin reprimanded herself. Not even wanting to tell people about their relationship, it’s no wonder Shuhua will fall for someone else. She do not know who the ‘unnie’ is but one thing for sure is that she will acknowledge their relationship proudly.

Soojin felt like she will go crazy if she let her thoughts wonder any further. She couldn’t wait any longer and so she called Shuhua. She just wants to know if she will come back home tonight. 

She dialled 3 times but no one picked up. 

Maybe Shuhua is already kissing the woman, all the way to their bed, entering another person’s body, listening to someone else moan out her name. 

Perhaps the first thing she will say when she’s back is: Let’s break up. 

Finally, Soojin felt a sense of crisis. She lied down on the sofa and started crying. “What do I do?” she muttered. There will no longer be Shuhua in her future and she don’t know what to do. 

Do I like her? 

Yes! Yes, I do!

If I do like her then, will she not leave me? 

What have I been doing in the past? Why did I not tell her about my feelings while she was still with me? 

Why did I make her sad?

Soojin once again recalled something. Not long ago, some guy friends that’s she wasn’t close to kept pushing alcohol to her making her drunk and Shuhua hid a knife with her before fetching Soojin home. 

“Are you in a drama? You’re being ridiculous. What will they even do to me?”

When those words left her mouth, she disregarded Shuhua’s eyes which were red with tears. 

Soojin started reprimanding herself. She is so sorry. If she did not say such harsh words to her, Shuhua wouldn’t be angry now. 

It started drizzling.

The streets are empty. 

The door opened suddenly. 

It’s Shuhua. She’s slightly wet from the rain. 

“Jinjin!” she said excitedly while taking off her shoes. “I finally got these 2 spots! We can go travelling to the Maldives! It’s a tour group by the company!”

Soojin looked at Shuhua with a blank expression on her face “What…? Didn’t you… went out to drink?”

“No, I didn’t. It was really difficult to get the spots you know!”

Shuhua finally realize Soojin’s red, teary eyes “You don’t seem very happy… why are you crying?”

Soojin bury herself in Shuhua’s arms, her sweet scent filling her nose. She is a crying mess. “I thought you are going to break up with me.”

“What are you saying? Why would I do such a thing…” Shuhua is surprised by the tears that came so suddenly, nothing seems to comfort Soojin. “B-b- but I did nothing…”

“I love you. You know that?” Soojin started blushing so she tightened the hug

“Even if you don’t say it, I know.”

Is unnie like this because she’s drunk? Or maybe she loves me too much. Shuhua thought to herself, giggling like a fool 

Is this liking someone? 

It’s love. Soojin finally understood. 

She loves her. 

“Hey Shuhua, let’s tell everyone about our relationship”

“Let’s get married.”


End file.
